


Found (Slow Updates)

by PiperRose90



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Amnesia, Androids, Angst with a Happy Ending, Deviant CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Memory Loss, New Jericho (Detroit: Become Human), Other, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Protective Gavin Reed, Recovery, android prosthetics, reed900
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26282158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiperRose90/pseuds/PiperRose90
Summary: (Will add more tags as the story goes on and also I suck at summary so I'll do that later)
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my first time writing for this fandom (which I fell hard) so I might make mistakes in some area but I'm trying so yeah

Chapter one

_'Just keep running'_

The same thought kept repeating in his head while running at full speed, adrenaline keeping him moving as well as blocking most of the bitter cold that was hitting his exposed skin, keeping the burning pain away and as well as keeping his arms from failing. Also despite his right eye had activated night mode, he's still running half-blind due to the heavy snowfall which caused him to suddenly trip onto something which forced him to quickly turn around and soon landing harshly on his back, knocking the air out of him.

While trying to catch his breathing, he barely felt movement on his chest before feeling a hand pressed against his jawline, "A-Are you a-alright G?" A low stuttering voice was barely heard as the newly named man slowly nodded while sharply exhaling. "I-I'll be fine" G managed to say as he forced himself to sit up while pulling the person in his arms close as a way to protect them from the cold. "A-Are you okay?" G shakily asked while slowly turning around onto his knees as the adrenaline was slowly fading away causing the coldness to be more potent, he felt the other nod against his neck which made G glad before finally getting to his feet.

Suddenly his right vision turned a light red hue as a single sentence appeared.

**_'Find Shelter'_ **

After the hue faded away, G sharply inhaled before looking around trying to see pass the snow fall while trying to figure out how far he ran from their 'prison'. A slight pinching feeling appeared in the back of his mind for a moment as he surveyed the area before the feeling quickly vanished. "I-I'll get us o-out of this weather" G quickly reassured his friend while starting to move, not feeling the feeling of exhaustion setting in and managed to see the silhouette of a small building at a distance which made him happy to at least finding shelter from the cold. "G-G....I-I'm cold...." he heard his friend weakly mutter out which made him move faster despite the coldness slowly affecting his left leg and right arm, "I-I got you" he told the other as he forced himself to run towards the silhouette.

G let out a loud sigh of relief once he made it to the door and tried to open the door only to find it locked though it was an easy fix as he quickly kicked the door open before entering the building. Once inside, G could instantly feel the change in temperature but otherwise still freezing cold which created a few new objectives that appeared.

**_'Create a fire'_ **

**_'Create a comfortable area to sleep'_ **

**_'Patch up any new wounds'_ **

The last objective quickly made G realize about the new cuts and bruises on both himself and on his friend along with something warm and wet on the bottom of his right foot which he quickly figured it out to be his own blood. Ignoring his own wounds, G quickly surveyed the area to see that the building looked more like an abandon house which was slightly helpful as he soon found himself entering the living room and became happy to see a fireplace before moving towards it and gently placed his friend down. "G-Gotten lucky here" G told the other while tugging the jacket, that he stole, closer around him. "Y-Yeah" his friend nodded with a relived smile while huddling against the jacket and watching G standing up, "I-I need to find some t-things to start a fire" G told him before leaving him for a few moments to find some flammable items to use for the fireplace.

Luckily he found some broken down wooden chairs which was perfect to start and keep a fire going although he had to break down the wooden chairs enough so it would fit in the fireplace, but it was enough wood to keep the fire going all night and soon carried it back to the living room, glad to see his friend not shivering as much as before. Ignoring the pain when he fell onto his knees, G leans close to the opening of the fireplace and started placing half of the broken wood before suddenly stopping as something clicked in his head making him groan a bit. "Phck" G growl out from under his breathe before starting to stand up until he heard his friend clearing his throat from behind which he turned around to see the other holding out a lighter, "G-Good thing he was a s-smoker" his friend stated with a smile making G snicker in agreement before taking the lighter and used it to finally light the fireplace.

G soon let out a sigh of content once he felt warmth coming from the flames, "Come here" he told his friend as he gently moved him towards the fireplace as close as possible before standing up, "Hopefully I can find something warm for you Six" G told the other before walking off without hearing a response. Unfortunately, he couldn't find anything to create a makeshift bed but he gotten lucky when he found the stairs leading up to the second floor which he quickly took it and started searching around the new area. After exploring two different rooms, he hit the jackpot as he found two worn down but thick blankets along with a single pillow and quickly brought it back downstairs towards the living room, "Okay I managed to find something" G said in a relived tone as he started placing the first blanket down close to the warmth before gently moving Six onto it. "Is this okay?" he asked the other while placing the pillow down before wrapping the second blanket around them, "V-Very" Six said with a slight stutter, slowly pulling the second blanket closer nearly covering his mouth before looking at G, "W-What about you? Y-You might get h-hypothermia" Six quietly asked which G shook his head. "I'll be fine, you need it more......I'll stick close to the fire" G quickly reassured him with a slight smile which made Six sigh out knowing that he won't be able to convince him otherwise before slowly laying down on his side facing the fireplace.

G made sure that Six was comfortable before running his fingers through the other's hair in a comforting manner which helped Six slowly fall asleep. He kept going for a few more minutes until he was sure that the other stayed asleep before gently pulling away and soon started to look for any new wounds on himself since he new that Six's wounds had started to heal up. Despite the small cuts, the only main ones that would worry G was the graze on his left cheek and an open cut on the bottom of his right foot which he decided to focus on the second wound before removing his own shirt, which resembled more like a rag, and started ripping it into strips to wrap some of it around his right foot.

Once he was finished, G quickly noticed the heavy feeling throughout his body which made him realize that the adrenaline rush was starting to die down, letting him feel every pain and soreness making him let out a quiet groan. Fighting against laying down to sleep as well, G soon turn to face the flames after grabbing one of the spare wood as a makeshift weapon and slowly got lost in his thoughts while watching the fire moving. After a few minutes, the urge to sleep became too strong that G slowly closed his eyes and slowly drifted off.

While drifting off, he never noticed the sound of soft footsteps inside the house nor the feeling of a hand pressed against his forehead.


	2. Chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got the second chapter and I'm still getting used to writing them xD so sorry for any mistakes you might see and stuff
> 
> Enjoy

Chapter two

It had been a busy morning as everyone trying get as much work done as possible. Even Conner could feel the pressure from trying to finish as much as he could along side with his partner, Hank. While finishing up the last few reports, Conner couldn't help but glance towards the other side of the room to see the only other android sitting in his own desk working on his own reports and a wave of concern hit him when he saw the blank expression on Nines' face before looking away and towards the empty desk across from the other android. He felt a wave of sadness when he saw a coffee mug next to the keyboard and once he looked closer, he could see the slight steam rising from the cup which made his thirium pump tighten a bit at the meaning behind the coffee before looking away, looking back to his own computer.

"Conner?"

The android quickly snapped his head up towards the voice to see Hank looking at him with a mixture of weariness and concern.

"Yes Hank?" Conner responded in a calm tone, not wanting to worry him but a flash of annoyance appeared on his face for a second showed that it didn't work. "What's wrong son?" Hank then asked as he leaned back against his chair while stretching his arms and shoulders. Conner let out an unnecessary sigh before take a quick peak back to Nines which Hank noticed it and let out his own sigh. "Oh....I get it" Hank started to say as he glance towards the silent android with a worried frown. They both knew the reason behind Nines' stoic actions.

It had been nearly five months since one of their detectives, Gavin Reed whom was also Nines' partner, went missing while working on a simple case. It was supposed to be so simple, Gavin thought that he could finish it without Nines, whom was absent that day due to repair maintenance, and no one thought much of it. It was only the day after that everyone started to notice that Gavin haven't walked into work which it was a known fact that he would be too stubborn to take a day off for no reason and would at least make a call if he would. It wasn't until a few days after that they realized the truth behind the sudden disappearance which caused a sudden search party to happen which unfortunately led to a dead end, forcing them to stop the search but surprisingly not closing the missing case due to an anonymous person. Both Conner and Hank knew how badly it affected Nines to the point that led him to act more like a machine and void of emotions.

Soon Hank stood up, his bones cracking a bit from the stretch and turn to Conner, "I'm going to take a lunch break, you coming?" he asked the android whom took a second glance at Nines before looking back to Hank, the LED flash light yellow for a second before bleeding back to light blue and nodded. "Of course" Conner answered while standing up to follow Hank out.

It was nearly noon as the coldness from the morning died down a bit being replaced by some warmth as the duo were at their usual spot for lunch, with Hank trying to enjoy his food while Conner mentioning how much calories he had for today which made the human groan out in annoyance. As Hank was almost finished his food, Conner's LED suddenly flashed yellow signaling the android that someone was calling him making him stand up while informing Hank about the call before moving away a few steps to start talking.

** Conner **

_"This is Detective Conner"_

** Markus **

_"Hello Conner, this is Markus"_

** Conner **

_"Oh hello Markus, is there anything you need or....?"_

** Markus **

_"I would like you and Lieutenant Anderson to come to New Jericho as soon as possible"_

** Conner **

_"Oh...alright we'll be there soon....is there a reason why?"_

** Markus **

_"...I believe that it would be more appropriate if we speak face-to-face"_

** Conner **

_"I see..."_

Soon Conner hang up and walked back to Hank, deep in thought of what he had heard and was curious. He wondered what kind of new was important enough to not being able to talk about it in a call before slightly pushing that thought away knowing that he'll have the answer soon enough.

"Who called?" Hank asked after finishing his drink, "It was Markus" Conner started to say catching Hank's full attention, "He wanted us at New Jericho as quickly as possible" he explained which Hank let out a small hum in response before standing up. "Must be pretty fucking important then" he stated while throwing away the trash, "Let's go then"

"Right away Hank"

**(New Jericho)**

Once they arrived at New Jericho, Hank and Conner met up with Markus and soon he started leading them towards the medical/repair wing. "So what is it that's so important?" Hank finally asked, breaking the silence with a hint of impatient in his voice which made Conner give him a pointed look but it only made Markus chuckle a bit, not bothered by the impatience. "Do not worry Lieutenant, I will tell you both everything once we get there" Markus reassured them with a smile.

Luckily it didn't take long for them to reach the destination but instead of letting them inside, Markus held out his hand as a way to stop them from reaching the door before raising his other hand up to his temple where his LED used to be. Both Hank and Conner glanced at each other for a moment, slightly curious of what was going on before turning their attention back to the other android whom turned to face them as his expression turned serious.

"The main reason I wanted you two to be here is to confirm my suspicion" Markus explained to them making Conner tilt his head a bit in slight confusion, "And what are those suspicion?" the brown-eyed android asked as his LED flashed yellow for a second. Markus looked hesitant for a moment which was a bit surprising before finally saying it, "It's...about your missing coworker"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry for this chapter being short but again I'm still trying and still making this a slow burn so yeah

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah sorry if this is considered short to some people, I'll try to make it longer and I'm sure that most if not everyone knows who they are but still wanted to make it a mystery


End file.
